


break the bubble

by notmyyacht



Category: Aladdin (2019), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Cinderella (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Jafar-centric, M/M, Multi, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: This group of friends came out to support their friend's new job. What they got was a show unlike any other.
Relationships: Adam/Jafar (Disney), Aladdin/Jasmine (Disney), Dalia/Genie (Disney), Prince Charming/Cinderella (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	break the bubble

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wasn't going to post this, but I shrugged and said what the hell. But yeah this came to me after listening to Ninja Sex Party's cover of "Pour Some Sugar On Me" too many times, while considering Adam dancing to it. Thought it might be nice if Jafar didn't go alone and so this fic was born! 
> 
> There were originally more usage of the lyrics, but cuz I don't want to get in trouble, I cut it down to only what I thought was needed by the story. Anyway hope you all like this and the lovely visuals it brings to mind ;)

_“Love is like a bomb, baby, c’mon get it on…”_

The lights flashed as three gorgeous men walked onto the stage, lip synching with the loud lyrics of Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar on Me" playing over the speakers. Their costumes were coordinated to match one another - tight waistcoats and short-shorts that could hardly be called shorts at all and left very little to the imagination. 

The stripper in the middle had floppy brown hair and was dressed all in white. On his left was the familiar face of Aladdin, his outfit in red. But it was the man on his right that caught Jafar’s initially uninterested gaze. The stripper was dressed in blue, the style of his outfit matching the other two’s, with shoulder-length blond hair and striking blue eyes. 

The three continued their siren’s song and dance, not daring to allow a single customer’s gaze be torn from their routine. And they had _every_ pair of eyes on them. 

Jafar, Jasmine, Dalia, Genie, and Ella stared, slack-jawed at the stage they had front row seats to, crowded around a small table they had arrived early to obtain. Aladdin was a friend and he had gotten this job as a way of easing his student loans. His stage name was Ali, and frankly, as he moved across the stage it was almost impossible to connect this “prince” with the socially awkward but athletic young man their friend group was so familiar with and there to support.

Genie made a comment about how this was both difficult and enticing to watch. 

“I vote more enticing,” said Dalia, not once glancing at her boyfriend. 

_“Now c'mon, take a bottle, shake it up! Break the bubble, break it up!”_

From above the stage, as the chorus kicked in, a dousing of water dropped onto the trio, coating them completely. Jafar could hear Jasmine make a soft noise in front of him, but he didn’t dare look away from the beautiful blond, who he could swear was looking directly at him as he ran a hand through his dripping hair, then down his front.

_“I’m hot, sticky sweet, from my head to my feet, yeah…”_

Jafar watched as those deft fingers undid the top two buttons of the waistcoat, his throat bobbing in a heavy swallow. What the hell was wrong with him? He had never been in a strip club until tonight; he never saw the appeal of watching someone you couldn’t have take their clothes off. But there he was and there that beautiful man was, shaking his skin-tight damp ass of his. 

Off to the side he could hear Genie and Dalia talking again, but the music was too loud to hear what they were saying. 

The blond had his waistcoat completely unbuttoned as he and who the MC had introduced as Charming swapped places, their hips swaying, drawing as much attention to their bodies as possible. 

Beast. That’s the name the MC had introduced the blond as. But just as Jafar’s mind started working again, the chorus crescendoed again and he found himself short-circuiting again.

Another splash of water dropped onto the stage. If Ali, Charming, and Beast weren’t wet before, they were soaked now. The waistcoat slipped from Ali’s shoulders; he gripped it tight and splashed water front he stage towards his friends. 

Ella let out a squeak, while Jasmine giggled. Jafar had hardly noticed. 

Beast’s waistcoat was in his hand now too. He whipped it in the air, then tossed offstage. Jafar frowned, a little disappointed it hadn’t been in his direction. But he had little time to be upset, not when Beast was _most definitely_ looking at him now.

The multicolored lights flickered across the men along with the tracking spotlights. _The Prince’s Castle_ was one of the most high-end stripjoints in this part of the city and they went all out for special performances. 

For a moment, Jafar glanced at his friends. Ella’s face had gone red, but she was smiling, showing she was having a good time… and she seemed fixated on Charming, who pointed at her as he mouthed along with the lyrics.

Ella pressed her lips together to keep from giggling. She, Genie, and Jasmine had had a few too many already in anticipation of potentially seeing a little too much of Aladdin tonight; it was beginning to show.

The climax of the music began to crescendo as Beast and Ali swapped places. The group of friends expected them to stop there and dance in their new place, but they didn’t. Ali jumped from the stage as Charming and Beast sauntered off the small sets of stairs on either side of the stage… all three making their way to the table. 

_“Pour some sugar on me! C'mon fire me up! Pour your sugar on me! Oh, I can't get enough…”_

Charming’s tear-away shorts came off, and Ella covered her grinning face with her hands.

Ali flung his own across the room and pressed a kiss to Jasmine’s cheek. 

Beast kept his on, but settled himself on Jafar’s lap, straddling him and grinding against him. Jafar sat motionless as blue eyes stared down into him. Beast was close enough that Jafar could hear he wasn't just mouthing the words, but _singing_ along as well. Jafar shivered under him, using all of his will power to keep his hands to himself. Wet blond hair clung to Beast’s face, droplets of water rolling down his cheeks. His damp body was soaking through Jafar’s clothes - something he would notice _much_ later. All that he noticed here and now was the beautiful creature pressed against him and how tight his pants were.

“ _Yeah, sugar me,_ ” Beast cooed into his ear.

The music pounded its final notes, then the song was over. And Beast slipped off Jafar’s lap. The room erupted into applause, including from their table. Except Jafar couldn’t move. All he could do was stare up at Beast, who winked at him. 

Later, when the music died down and Jafar had much more alcohol in him and Ali went by Aladdin again, Jafar would ask him two questions. Aladdin answered them both with a grin.

Beast’s name was Adam and, yes, he was single. 

Jafar didn’t ask for it, but Aladdin gave him Adam’s phone number anyway. 

After wrestling with himself for two days, Jafar finally called him. Aladdin must have given him a head’s up too because Adam’s voice was playful and obviously knew who Jafar was the moment he picked up. 

“Took you long enough, sugar.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
